Afraid
by hanaaizen
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro yang incest membuat hidupku yang bernotabene sebagai saudari kandungnya terasa sulit. Bagaimana tidak? Baru 3 bulan aku memiliki kekasih seorang kapten basket SMA Teiko ini telah dirusak oleh lelaki bersurai crimson itu (dengan sadis tentunya). Dan sekarang...? Tunggu—Akashi Seijuuro?—siapa dia? / Mind to RnR?


**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

 **"Afraid"**

 **by Hana Aizen**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-sensei. Hana hanya meminjam karakter yang malah terlihar OOC di fanfiction ini. Sekian terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Akashi Seijuuro yang incest membuat hidupku yang bernotabene sebagai saudari kandungnya terasa sulit. Bagaimana tidak? Baru 3 bulan aku memiliki kekasih seorang kapten basket SMA Teiko ini telah dirusak oleh lelaki bersurai crimson itu (dengan sadis tentunya). Dan sekarang...? Tunggu—Akashi Seijuuro?—siapa dia?

 **Warn:** Semi M diawal chapter, Incest!Akashi, A bit OOC and typo.

* * *

 **Afraid: Prologue**

* * *

"[Name]" aku mendengar suara lembut dan usapan di kepala dari seseorang.

Ah.

Nii-sama.

Akashi Seijuuro.

"Nii-sama?" aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menjernihkan pengelihatanku.

"Bangun. Sudah pagi. Hari ini masih hari sekolah." katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur sambil melepas kancing baju tidurnya satu persatu. Aku yang melihatnya melakukan hal tersebut segera memalingkan wajah.

"Nii-sama!" pekikku.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kamu sudah sering melihatnya? Aku mau mandi." katanya sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku.

Ugh.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menuju ke kamar mandi yang lain.

Sepi.

Itulah suasana yang pas sekali untuk menggambarkan mansion mewah keluarga Akashi ini.

Otou-sama dan Oka-sama tak sering tinggal dimansion ini. Hanya tiga bulan sekali mereka berdua kembali dari pekerjaan mereka. Dan seluruh tanggung jawab dirumah diberikan oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Ah, kita sebut saja Sei.

Aku meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat pagi itu.

Segar.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku membalutkan handuk di badanku.

Melihat bahuku yang terdapat bercak merah karenanya.

"Nii-sama..." eluhku saat ia mengecup leherku.

"Ada apa?" katanya yang lalu menghisap leherku.

"Jangan disitu, Nii-sama!" pekikku sambil mendorong tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hee? Berarti aku boleh melakukannya kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Nii-sama! Ini semua salah. Nijimura-san..." kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

Ekspresinya sedikit berubah saat aku menyebut nama kekasihku, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, [Name]? Jangan dekati dia. Kau ini sulit sekali diberi tahu ya?" katanya sambil mengecup lalu menghisap bahuku.

"Tapi... Aku... Nijimura-san... Apa Nii-sama tidak berpikir bahwa semua ini salah?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkraman tangannya.

Aku hanya mendengarnya berdecih lalu mencium bibirku.

Aku menutup mata erat-erat, "Mmmpph!"

Dia terus saja mencium sambil menghisap bibir bawahku hingga terasa ngilu.

"Nii-sama..."

* * *

Aku memasuki kamarku lagi, mengenakan seragam SMA Teiko sambil bercermin.

Menggerai rambut merah dibawah bahu yang sama seperti milik Nii-sama.

"Ikat rambutmu, [Name]." tiba-tiba suara tersebut terdengar dari belakang tubuhku.

"Eh!" aku sedikit terlonjak saat baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di sana. Di atas tempat tidurku dan sudab berpakaian seragam.

"Ikat rambutmu." katanya lagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak mau, Nii-sama! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan hisap yang disini." kataku sambil menunjuk leherku yang terdapat bercak merah samar disana.

"Tch. Pokoknya diikat." katanya lagi.

"Tidak mau." aku tetap bersikeras hingga membuatnya berdiri dan melangkah maju ke arahku. Membuatku ikut mundur hingga aku terpojok di dinding.

Tangannya menempel di dinding. Membatasi ruang gerakku hingga membuatku tidak bisa berlari kemanapun.

"Merepotkan sekali kau ya? Padahal aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak membuatnya lebih merah." katanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku.

"Sepertinya, kau harus diberi pelajaran ya, [Name]?" dan sekali lagi ia mengecup leherku, menghisapnya kuat sambil menggigitnya kecil.

"Be-berhenti, Nii-sama. Sudah cukup." kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku. Tapi, percuma saja karena tubuhku yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, [Name]. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Meskipun itu adalah Nijimura-san. Orang yang paling kuhargai." katanya yang langsung disusul dengan mengecup bibirku.

Aku melihatnya menyeringai saat menatap bercak merah hasil perbuatannya yang terlihat jelas.

"Nee, lain kali kau harus belajar dari kesalahanmu, [Name]. Ikat rambutmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar protes." ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya mendesah lega saat mendapatinya keluar dari kamarku.

"Nijimura-san..." bisikku sambil mengusap-usap leherku. Tempat Sei membuat bercak merah padam disana.

"—Maafkan aku." Kataku sambil menggigit bibirku lalu menguncir rambutku membentuk ekor kuda.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Aku dan Sei berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Menjaga jarak duduk dengannya di mobil begitu sulit.

Hingga ia menggamit tanganku, menariknya hingga membuatku berada di rangkulannya. Tangannya yang semula berada di pundakku, berpindah melilit pinggangku, menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengannya,

"Ada apa? Kenapa menjauh dariku, _Otōto_ ku?" katanya sambil mengecup pipiku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

"Lihat aku," katanya sambil mengarahkan daguku, membuatku menatap wajahnya dan kedua manik merahnya yang senada dengan surainya itu.

Dan..

Dia menciumku lagi.

"Sial, jika kau tidak terus menjauh dan memberontakku mungkin aku bisa menahan hasratku, [Name]. Tapi tidak bisa. Kau terlalu—" kemudian ia mencium bibirku samentara aku memukul-mukul pundaknya.

"—terlalu menggoda."

" _Kamisama_ " batinku masih terus memukul-mukul pundaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal tersebut.

Hal itu malah membuatnya mendekapku lebih erat. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan agar lebih mudah menciumku.

Sekolah! Sudah sampai!

Dia yang juga sudah sadar jika kami sudah hampir sampai segera memberhentikan ciumannya itu lalu mengecup ujung hidungku, menggigitnya kecil.

"Sakit, Nii-sama." Kataku sambil tertunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam darinya.

Aku hanya mendapatkan kecupan di kening sebagai jawabannya.

"Seijuuro-sama, [Name]-sama, kita sudah sampai."kata supir pribadi keluarga Akashi sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Dia keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongku keluar dari mobil (padahal aku bisa sendiri tanpa batunnya), daripada nanti terkena hukuman darinya, aku menerima uluran tangan itu bak putri kerajaan bersama pangeran.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku segera melepaskan genggamannya dengan alasan merapikan rok seragamku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Aku melihat kesamping dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada disana. "Kau tahu, kau semakin terlihat _sexy_ dengan tanda dariku, [Name]. Hmm.." katanya sambil membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya seduktif.

"Nii-sama, ini sekolah." Kataku sambil menambah kecepatanku berjalan.

"Hm.. aku tahu. Kita satu kelas, kau tahu? Kita bisa berjalan kesana bersama-sama." Ujarnya sambil mengikuti kecepatanku.

"Sudah tahu." Sahutku.

"[Name]!" aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dari kejauhan.

Nijimura-san!

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Nijimura tengah melambai ke arahku dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"Nijimura-san!" aku balas memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Apa aku harus berjalan kesana?

Ah, sepertinya tidak perlu.

Karena aku sudah melihatnya yang berjalan kemari.

"Selamat pagi, [Name]." Sapanya sambil mengecup keningku.

"Pagi, Nijimura-san." Aku tersenyum gembira saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit keningku.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi. Errr tunggu—ada dua Akashi. Baiklah. Selamat pagi, Seijuuro." Sapanya sambil memberikan senyum.

"Pagi, Nijimura-senpai." Katanya yang langsung berlalu meninggalkanku dan Nijimura berdua.

Nijimura mengusap kepalaku, "Kau cantik seperti biasa. Apa kamu akan ke gym? Menemani kakakmu dan aku berlatih?"

Aku sedikit menimbang-nimbang jawaban dari pertanyannya.

Aku akan bertemu dengan Nijimura, tapi aku juga bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai merah dengan tatapan tajamnya karena aku berdua dengan Nijimura.

"Hm... baiklah. Aku akan kesana sepulang sekolah nanti." Kataku sambil mengangguk kecil.

Nijimura yang melihatku sedikit ragu segera mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau tahu? Kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan. Kamu pasti punya kesibukan yang lain."

"A—ano! Ngga sibuk kok, Nijimura-san!"

"Hm? Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah dulu ya, aku ada kelas pagi untuk ujian." Ujarnya sambil mengecup pipiku.

Aku mengangguk mantap sambil memandang bola matanya yang bermanik hitam. "Hn! Ganbatte, Nijimura-san."

"Arigatou, [Name]. Aishiteru."

Seketika itu aku merasakan pipiku menghangat. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Walaupun sering ia mengatakan ' _Aishiteru_ ' tetap saja, hal itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa aku senang dan salah tingkah saat ia berkata seperti itu.

"Hn. Aishiteru, Nijimura-san." Aku tersenyum malu yang langsung disusul dengan ciumannya yang mendarat di pipi.

"Jaa~" katanya sambil berlari semakin jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya berlari tergopoh menuju koridor kelas tiga.

* * *

Ah, setengah jam lagi pelajaran akan berakhir.

Sedaritadi aku hanya mencoret-coret halaman buku catatanku dengan bosan.

Berpura-pura memperhatikan, padahal ingin sekali aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku sekelas dengan Sei dan rekan tim basketnya, Midorima Shintaro.

Entah kenapa, laki-laki berkacamata itu selalu berusaha keras untuk merebut peringkat satu dari Nii-sama dan peringkat dua dariku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat mendapati bola mata laki-laki bersurai merah itu menatapku dalam diam. Wajahnya yang datar dan tidak bisa di baca itu kadang membuatku sedikit geregetan.

 _Akashi Seijuuro._

 _Laki-laki penerus keluarga Akashi serta..._

' _Kakak'ku_

 _Apakah perlakuannya yang seperti semalam dan tadi pagi itu bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang kakak?_

 _KRIIIIING!~_

Aku bersorak dalam hati saat mendapati jam pelajaran telah usai dan dengan sempatnya guru itu memberikan pekerjaan rumah. Menyebalkan.

Aku merapikan buku ku dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam tas.

"Nijimura-san, aku datang" aku berbisik sambil tersenyum kecil.

"[Name]." Aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan kakakku berdiri dengan tatapannya yang penuh dengan ketegasan.

"I—Iya, Nii-sama." Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Jangan datang ke gym."

"Nii-sama!" protesku.

Selalu.

Selalu seperti ini!

Pasti dia tahu bahwa aku diminta Nijimura untuk menemaninya berlatih di gym.

"Dengarkan aku, [Name]. Sekali aku berkata 'tidak' jangan dibantah."

"Aku sudah lelah dengan sifat mu yang _sok_ absolut itu, Seijuuro!" aku membentaknya. Tidak memanggilnya 'Nii-sama'.

Suara bentakanku membuat sisa murid kelas yang masih tinggal segera keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Berani sekali kau." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Menarik tanganku membawaku keluar dari kelas.

Aku meronta sambil menarik tanganku. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"DIAM!" bentaknya lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya di koridor.

"Diam..." katanya lagi.

Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menghadapku.

Memelukku. Mendekapku dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Aishiteru, Akashi [Name]. Bahkan kau sudah menjadi milikku." Katanya lalu mengecup bibirku di koridor kelas 1 yang sudah sepi.

Aku menutup mataku erat. Berharap tidak ada siapapun yang melihat.

"Berani-beraninya kau, Akashi!"

Nijimura?

Apa itu Nijimura?!

Tidak.

Aku—

Aku tidak mau membuka mataku.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, aku merasakan seringainya karena bibir kami masih belum sepenuhnya tidak bersentuhan.

"Nijimura-san. _Domo_."

 _BUAKH!_

Nijimura memukul pipinya. Membuatnya melepaskanku darinya dan pukulan tadi menyebabkan pipinya bengkak.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, hah?!" Nijimura telah mencengkarm kerah kemeja Seijuuro—Nii-sama, hendak kembali memukul wajahnya lagi.

Aku yang melihatnya segera menengahi, mendorong Nijimura agar tidak mengarahkan tinjuan itu kearah Seijuuro. "Nijimura-san, berhenti!"

"KENAPA?! KENAPA DIA?!" katanya sambil menunjuk Seijuuro yang tengah berdiri sambil menyeringai, memamerkan beberapa giginya yang terkena darah.

Aku menunduk, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Disatu sisi aku senang karena Nijimura datang dan menghentikan perlakuan Akashi.

Disisi lain aku—

Aku membenci Akashi. Tidak—

Aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Dia _kakak_ ku.

"Karena dia mencintaiku, Nijimura-san." Kali ini ia yang membalas pertanyaan Nijimura dengan seringainya yang kuanggap sebagai reaksi paling bodoh yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Sei.

"Apa itu benar?" Suara Nijimura yang mulai pecah itu menyayat batinku. Aku tidak ingin melukainya lebih lama lagi. Tapi, aku mencintainya. Aku—

Aku selalu ingin ada disamping lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

"Iya, Nijimura-san. Memang benar aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku." Sungguh aku tak memiliki nyali sedikitpun untuk menatap kedua bola matanya yang memiliki iris hitam yang aku suka. Agar terlihat semakin meyakinkan, aku memeluk pinggang Sei yang langsung dibalasnya dengan memelukku lebih erat.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin, [Name]!" Ia berteriak. Suaranya yang berat itu menggema di koridor kelas yang sedaritadi telah ditinggalkan siswa yang lain.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Aku hanya membenamkan wajahku dipelukan Sei sambil terus menahan isak tangis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan menjadi tempatmu kembali, [Name]. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan kau—" aku bertaruh, pasti Nijimura sedang menunjuk Sei menantang.

"Keparat kau, Akashi Seijuuro." umpatnya. Aku hanya memejamkan mata sambil berharap agar semua ini hanya mimpi. Semua ini akan berkahir.

Dengan itu, aku mendengar langkah kaki Nijimura yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkan kamu berdua.

Dengan cepat pula aku mendorong Sei dan berlari menjauh darinya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berlari kemana.

Kemanapun.

Siapapun.

Tolong aku.

Merasa bahwa cukup berlari jauh karena dadaku mulai sesak dan jantungku bekerja—berpacu—terlalu cepat, aku berhenti sambil terengah sambil mengusap peluh di kening yang menetes dan berusaha untuk memasuki mataku. Pedih. dan...

 _TIIIIINNNNNNNN!~~~~_

"[NAME]!"

Sei? Sei kenapa kau berteriak?

Ah, lupakan saja.

Aku—

 _BRAK!_

Dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang aku dengar.

Tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali. Ini dimana?

Ah, kepalaku berdarah. Sakit sekali.

"[NAME]!"

Siapa itu [Name]?

Ah, siapa pria ini?

Dan perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dengan rasa sakit disetiap tulang dan sendi yang ada ditubuhku.

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **NB:** Hai! Sudah cukup lama sekali nggak ngepost apapun di . Udah disibukin sama kegiatan sekolah dan organisasi hwehe. Jadi, Afraid ini jadi fanfic pertama yang dipost setelah berbulan-bulan ga update. Jadi langsung aja yaa ditunggu respondnya!^^ See ya on another updates!^^


End file.
